


Noviembre

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [29]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fame, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, Partying, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 25] Es más que nieve y rutina cuando se está en una banda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noviembre

**Noviembre**

Con asombrosa rapidez aunque poca sorpresa, Gustav no tardó en cobrarle cierto disgusto a las entrevistas de radio, televisión y prensa a las que como banda se veían obligados a aceptar. Su desagrado iba más por la línea del aburrimiento, ya que siempre y sin faltar a su pronóstico, cada entrevistador les hacía las mismas tres preguntas: ¿Por qué se llaman Tokio Hotel?, ¿en verdad Bill y Tom son gemelos?, y la ya muy temida ¿alguno de ustedes tiene pareja?

Claro que también estaban esas entrevistas maliciosas, y entonces lo suyo pasaba de ser tedio a convertirse en deseos asesinos…

—Georgie, ¿qué tan ciertos son esos rumores que hablan acerca de ti y el… interés, digamos, que despiertas en los hombres maduros?

—Uhhh… —Evitando mirar fijo a la cámara, la bajista movió las manos como si estuviera alejando de sí una mosca insistente—. Para ser honesta, no sé nada de esos rumores.

—Habría qué definir ‘maduros’ —apuntó Tom a su vez—, Georgie cumplió diecinueve años a finales de marzo y es la mayor en la banda. ¿Qué no hay una regla de siete años para eso?

—Seh, es difícil entablar una relación amorosa cuando te encuentras de tour y viajando de ciudad a ciudad —apuntó Bill cambiando de tema lo más discretamente posible—. En nuestro caso particular…

Guiando la conversación por derroteros más agradables, Bill logró que la atención se centrara de nuevo en la banda y su música, pero no por ello consiguió que la tensa línea en los labios de Georgie se desdibujara. Todo lo contrario, pues durante el resto de la entrevista permaneció callada, respondiendo sólo a preguntas que le eran formuladas a ella en específico y apenas con escuetos ‘sí’ y ‘no’.

Despidiendo a la entrevistadora, una vez a solas estalló en una retahíla de palabrotas y bufidos.

—Imbécil —escupió Georgie—, ¿es que no se cansan de joder con lo mismo?

—Siéntete afortunada, al menos a ti no te preguntan como a Bill si eres gay, por qué el maquillaje y los piercings —le recordó Tom, y su gemelo soltó un “¡Hey!” belicoso.

—Ya, pero a veces me preguntan estupideces peores y me dan ganas de estrangular a alguien —se pasó Georgie la mano por el cabello—. Sólo tú pareces tranquilo, Gus.

—Mmm… —Conteniendo un bostezo, el baterista se encogió de hombros—. Me estoy volviendo un experto en esto de dormir con los ojos abiertos.

—Uf, menos mal que era la última entrevista de la mañana. Ahora quiero comer y una siesta —dijo Tom estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas, más tarde tenemos que ir a esa fiesta a la que estamos invitados. ¿Quiénes son ahora? —Preguntó Bill para todos.

—No estoy seguro, pero escuché a David decir que es una entrega de premios o algo así.

—Chicos, son tan despistados y confunden una cosa con la otra —clarificó Georgie para los presentes—. Antes de esa fiesta tenemos que ir a la entrega de premios, ¿recuerdan? Estamos nominados como Mejor video del año, Mejor grupo debut, y creo que por algo más… No estoy del todo segura.

—Ow, ¿era hoy? —Se bajó Tom la visera de la gorra—. Diablos… Esa clase de eventos son el asco.

—Y que lo digas.

—Amén.

El único que no pareció coincidir con ellos fue Bill, tan repleto de energía como siempre que al instante empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación mientras ponderaba en voz alta la ropa que vestiría esa noche, el maquillaje que usaría, y los accesorios que llevaría a juego. Para él, cada carpeta roja en la que aparecían era motivo de alegría y pretexto para lucir lo más nuevo de su guardarropa. Para los demás, una razón más para pasarse una eternidad de horas de lo más aburridos, padeciendo hambre, sed y ganas de ir al baño sin que David les permitiera moverse de su sitio.

—Preferiría visitar al dentista —gruñó Gustav, sopesando por una fracción de segundos el fingir un dolor de muelas fulminante y escabullirse así, pero Tom lo pateó por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola: “Estamos en esto juntos, no me falles, Schäfer”, a modo de recordatorio. Porque si uno sufría, todos tenían que solidarizarse como banda para sufrir juntos.

—Ya qué —habló Georgie por todos en la habitación—, más vale que ganemos todas las categorías en las que estamos nominados o me enojaré en serio por haber tenido que asistir.

—Palabra —corearon Tom y Gustav.

 

Más tarde esa noche, comprobaron que en efecto, las entregas de premios eran tan aburridas como observar crecer la hierba en verano, pero también tenían su lado positivo cuando dentro de la limusina que la disquera había alquilado para ellos celebraban con champagne el haber ganado cinco premios por cinco categorías a las que estaban nominados.

—Ok, retiro lo dicho —posó Tom al lado de un muy sonriente Bill, los dos sosteniendo en el regazo los cinco trofeos que llevaban grabados ‘Tokio Hotel’ a la vista de todo mundo mientras David les tomaba un par de fotografías—, esto no es tan malo.

—Pues no —admitió Georgie a regañadientes, pues a pesar de habérsela pasado bien en el evento, iba incómoda por haber tenido que asistir vistiendo lo que ella denominaba ‘un vestido de furcia’ corto hasta medio muslo y tacones altos que le fueran a juego.

A Gustav tampoco le había parecido adecuado esa elección de vestuario, pues si bien Georgie se veía preciosa, también atraía la mirada de todo hombre heterosexual a la redonda. Los zapatos tampoco le habían parecido de su agrado y eso sólo porque de esa manera la bajista lo volvía a sobrepasar en altura, dándole entonces un aspecto de crío imberbe a su lado.

—Recuerden sonreír en todo momento y ser amables. Nada de emborracharse ni montar un numerito a la vista de todos. Su reputación como banda está en juego cada vez que le hacen un desaire a alguien de la disquera. No me hagan pasar vergüenzas, chicos, hablo en serio —los sentenció David Jost antes de llegar al local donde se iba a celebrar la velada, un exclusivo bar en Berlín donde la crema y nata de la industria musical se iba a reunir para la post-fiesta.

—Dave, siempre dices lo mismo y nunca te hemos fallado, tómalo con calma —intentó Tom tranquilizarlo, pero su manager alzó un dedo admonitorio contra su persona.

—No bromeo aquí —fijó su vista unos segundos en cada miembro de la banda para enfatizar su punto—, espero un comportamiento excelente, casi de monaguillos. Háganme sentir orgulloso.

Y sin más, los despachó limusina abajo hacia la multitud que se agolpaba en la entrada del lugar con instrucciones de firmar un par de autógrafos, posar con su mejor gesto de victoria para los fotógrafos, y para la prensa su mejor discurso de ‘esto es gracias a nuestras fans, a las cuales les debemos todo’. Una vez pasadas las formalidades y sin necesidad de dar sus nombres, los guardias de la entrada los dejaron pasar, y pronto se vieron bajo las luces pulsantes que decoraban la pista de baile, la sala lounge y el bar.

—Al menos no es una de esas fiestas aburridas repletas de hombres trajeados que sólo saben hablar de número y ganancias netas —murmuró Georgie contra el oído de Gustav, y éste se estremeció de pies a cabeza—. ¿Bebemos algo?

Sujetando la mano del baterista, Georgie los guió a ambos entre la multitud y pidió para los dos un par de copas de vino blanco. Para entonces los gemelos ya habían desaparecido perdiéndose entre el gentío, pero ninguno se preocupó a sabiendas de que era normal para los Kaulitz.

—Oh, me gusta esa canción —exclamó Georgie de pronto, meciéndose al ritmo de la melodía—. ¿Bailamos?

—Uh, mejor no —se negó Gustav. Sus habilidades en la pista de baile eran deplorables y prefería ahorrarse el ridículo público de ser posible—. Tal vez luego.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces busquemos una mesa para sentarnos —dijo Georgie, a pesar de su tranquilidad, mirando anhelante a las parejas que bailaban en el centro de la sala.

Encontrando un lugar tranquilo y un poco recluido, los dos tomaron asiento alrededor de una diminuta mesa donde apenas cabía el bolso de Georgie y sus copas. “El colmo del minimalismo” había dicho Gustav y los dos habían compartido una buena carcajada a costillas de la estética escandinava que reinaba en el lugar.

Por desgracia para ambos, la noche se fue deteriorando conforme pasaron las horas. La música se volvió más ruidosa y la concurrencia proclive a la borrachera; en su último viaje a la barra libre, Gustav regresó con dos bebidas que le habían costado quince minutos de espera, y la comisura de los labios tirante hacia abajo.

—Esto se quiere salir de control —le comentó a la bajista—. Hay demasiados invitados y pocos camareros. El barman parece querer servirse una ronda de tragos para él mismo y mandar todo al cuerno.

—Es una lástima, esta fiesta casi era divertida —dijo Georgie, bebiendo un poco de su copa y sonriéndole al baterista—. Gracias.

Enfrascándose en una conversación de las acostumbraban, fue Gustav el primero en darse cuenta del hombre mayor que se paraba al lado de Georgie y la miraba con ojos de depredador, antes de que éste se decidiera a tocarla por el hombro y se presentara como Erik Wolff para después pedirle bailar con él.

A simple vista, el tal Erik Wolff aparentaba poco más de treinta años, pero las leves líneas alrededor de los ojos y la boca lo delataban como de más edad, y ese pequeño detalle hizo saltar en Gustav todas sus alarmas internas. ¿Quién era ese depravado y qué quería con Georgie?

—Uh, lo siento pero no —se disculpó la bajista lo más amable posible—. No soy buena para bailar —se escudó esgrimiendo la misma excusa que Gustav le había dado antes—. Mejor en otra ocasión.

Tomando la negativa con bastante clase, aunque no sin antes insistir una vez más, Herr Wolff se retiró dejando un rastro de loción para afeitar y su tarjeta personal que lo señalaba como un alto cargo para una de las disqueras nacionales.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Georgie—. Tras sopesarlo por unos segundos, se guardó la tarjeta en el diminuto bolso que llevaba para la ocasión y lo dejó ir, mas no así Gustav que se mantuvo alerta durante el resto de la velada.

Dos hombres más se acercaron a su mesa durante el resto de la fiesta para pedirle a Georgie una pieza, y ella los rechazó con la misma tranquilidad con la que había despachado al primer individuo. Amable pero cortante para no dejar en duda que su interés no estribaba por esos paraderos y que lo suyo era un ‘no’ sin opción de cambio o parte del juego de la coquetería.

Como nunca antes, Gustav se sintió culpable, ya que por su causa Georgie se quedaba a su lado haciéndole compañía mientras movía incansable los pies al ritmo de la música. Era evidente que su deseo era al menos bailar una canción, pero el baterista se veía incapaz de reunir el valor suficiente para cambiar de opinión y guiarla a la pista.

Acusaba de su falta de confidencia al haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos tan torpes como eran sus manos al tocar cualquier instrumento que no fuera la batería. Que además Georgie lo estuviera sobrepasando por buenos cinco centímetros gracias a sus tacones tampoco ayudaba, y su malestar crecía con cada minuto que pasaba sin poder hacer nada.

«Valor, Schäfer; nadie se va a reír de ti… al menos no en tu cara», se dijo a sí mismo al cabo de un rato, decidido a que por su culpa Georgie no iba a pasar una mala noche. Para desgracia suya, justo cuando estaba por abrir los labios y proponerle a la bajista bailar una o dos canciones (todo dependía de si la pisaba y cuántas veces), se acercó a su mesa un chico que al menos parecía de su edad y le ganó la jugada.

—Mmm, no sé —hesitó Georgie por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche; moría de ganas por bailar y que al fin alguien no mayor que ella por diez años se hubiera atrevido a invitarla a una pieza resultaba irresistible.

Bajo la mesa, Gustav apretó las manos en puños y recitó un mantra interno que decía «No, no, no…Quédate aquí, no bailes con él» pero sin mucho éxito.

Tras sopesarlo un poco y en vista de que el chico tenía una sonrisa sin pretensiones y no insistía hasta volverse cansino, Georgie aceptó la invitación.

—Vuelvo pronto —le dejó su bolso a Gustav, desapareciendo después en dirección a la concurrencia que se agolpaba en la pista de baile.

Con un dolor que parecía asemejarse al de una cortadura, Gustav la vio partir y se maldijo por haber tardado tanto, por haber sido tan confiado y dado a Georgie por hecho. Ahí estaba entonces pagando su propia cuenta, solo y contando las canciones que pasaban sin que la bajista regresara a su mesa.

En algún punto dio fin a su bebida y también a la de Georgie, atrapando otra más al vuelo de un camarero que pasaba por ahí, y cuando creía que Georgie no iba a volver porque tenía más de cinco canciones de haberse ido, fue que la vio regresar a su lado con las mejillas arreboladas y una compañía extra.

—Se llama Randy, es practicante en relaciones públicas —lo presentó, y Gustav asintió a modo de saludo.

—Hey —saludó a su vez Randy a Gustav, y el baterista no tuvo fuerza de ánimo para mostrarse descortés. No era culpa del tal Randy si se interesaba en Georgie (tampoco de la bajista, ya que estaba en eso), y el propio Gustav no quería comportarse como un crío haciendo despliegue de celos en pleno evento.

Por espacio de una hora, Randy les hizo compañía, y fue tan amable y caballeroso que Gustav olvidó por un rato cuál era exactamente su interés por la bajista.

Al final de la velada, los gemelos se incorporaron en su mesa y acogieron a Randy como parte del grupo. No fue sino hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana que David los instó a despedirse porque era hora de dar por terminada la fiesta y la limusina estaba de vuelta por ellos.

Despidiéndose de Randy, los gemelos fueron los primeros en avanzar hacia la salida. Gustav fue el siguiente y esperó por Georgie, dándoles la privacidad necesaria al mirar hacia otro lado cuando compartían un beso tan breve y que apenas era un roce de los labios.

—Listo —lo sujetó Georgie del brazo, deteniéndose una última vez para decir adiós a Randy y después proseguir su camino a la salida—. Con todo, fue divertido.

«¿La fiesta, Randy o qué?», se mordió Gustav la lengua para no reclamar algo que no le correspondía.

—¿Te dio su número? —Preguntó cuando ya se encontraban en el exterior y caminando en dirección a su limusina.

—Ajá. Tal vez quedemos de vernos luego.

—Mmm…

—¿Estás celoso? —Le pinchó Georgie en el costado—. Oh, Gusti.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó éste, malhumorado de ser tan transparente con sus sentimientos.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Randy es gay, duh —afirmó la bajista.

—¿Uh?

—Tiene novio y viven juntos aquí en Berlín. No recuerdo bien la fecha de su aniversario a pesar de que me la repitió por lo menos tres veces, pero ya tienen más de un año juntos, así que quita esa cara de pocos amigos.

—Pero yo pensé-…

—¿Qué bailaría con cualquiera? Pf —bufó la bajista—, ni loca. Randy también estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo así que resultó conveniente para ambos al fingir que estábamos juntos y así espantar a terceros.

—Oh, qué bien —suspiró después el baterista. El fuego de los celos dio paso a la calma y con ella llegó la tranquilidad de haber pasado una noche divertida y tener a Georgie al lado—. No fue una noche perdida entonces.

—Nop —apoyó Georgie su cabeza sobre el hombro del baterista pero se incorporó casi al instante—. Ouch, aunque muero de ganas de regresar al hotel y quitarme estos zapatos diabólicos.

—Te sientan bien, hacen lucir tus piernas —susurró Gustav, pues para entonces ya habían alcanzado a los gemelos y a David en la limusina—. Esta noche… Te veías preciosa, Georgie.

Y si bien la bajista no pudo responder a aquello con palabras ya que a su alrededor había oídos indiscretos, agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas teñidas del rubor que sentía.

Era todo lo que contaba para Gustav.

 

Después de aquella entrega de premios vinieron otras; más nominaciones a diversas categorías y más trofeos que daban prueba y fe que lo suyo iba a lo grande. De repente los hoteles eran de colchones más mullidos y baños con bañera incluida en lugar de una simple regadera. El automóvil con diez años en el mercado donde David los llevaba a sus citas pasó a convertirse en una camioneta nueva de vidrios polarizados, y la multitud de reporteros que esperaban por ellos al bajar no hacía sino aumentar en griterío y flash de fotografías. Las filas para firmar autógrafos después de cada concierto se volvieron largas como nunca, y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, la fama los atrapó en un revuelo de luces y exclamaciones atronadoras que nada tenían que ver con su vida de antes.

A la mala, Georgie y Tom lo descubrieron una tarde en que sin avisar a David, bajaron al lobby del hotel para buscar un supermercado donde comprar un par de latas de refresco y productos de uso diario. Conversando de su último concierto, habían sido sorprendidos en el pasillo de productos de higiene personal, y acosados por un grupo numeroso de fans que si bien no habían sido groseras, sí los habían dejado extenuados y con el corazón en la garganta.

—Me sentí tan avergonzada, ugh —se retorció Georgie horas más tarde en su cama de hotel—. Mi idea de glamour no es que me tomen fotografías sosteniendo un paquete de toallas femeninas en una mano y cera fría para depilar en la otra. Gracias a eso, ahora todo el mundo sabe que tengo mi periodo y exceso de vello.

—Pudo ser peor —masculló Tom desde su lugar al pie de la cama de Gustav—. Mucho peor.

El mayor de los gemelos hablaba por experiencia propia, pues asustado ante el primer flash de luz había lanzado al aire un enjuague bucal que había caído derramando su contenido dos pasillos hacia la derecha y que habían tenido que pagar antes de salir.

—Al menos así aprenderán a hacerle caso a David cuando dice que no salgan sin avisarle de antemano —refunfuñó Bill, tan concentrado en la televisión que en el drama que su gemelo y compañera de banda protagonizaban—. ¿Qué no recuerdan esto? —Alzó el brazo a la vista de todos para recalcar un largo rasguño que le corría por el brazo derecho y que era cortesía de una fan un tanto histérica, que al tenerlo al alcance de sus garras, le había arrebatado una pulsera que llevaba puesta y también una buena capa de piel.

—Esto es serio —dictaminó Gustav, aún en shock por lo ocurrido. A su modo de verlo, rayaba en la locura.

Para él no había sido fácil ver entrar a Georgie de la mano de Tom, los dos custodiados por Saki y David, y con Bill detrás, los cinco armando un revuelo de voces que rompían la calma de su día libre.

Enterarse después de lo ocurrido tampoco había solucionado mucho. Más allá de lo desagradable que había sido la sorpresa de ver su intimidad afrentada, era el “no tener ni un maldito segundo para hacer cosas normales sin que me vean como un monstruo de dos cabezas”, dicho por Georgie antes de romper a llorar.

Gustav no podía asegurar si la experiencia era o no tan traumática, pero Georgie estaba molesta y era su deber cuidar de ella.

—Hey… —Se sentó Gustav al lado de Georgie y le acarició la espalda con una mano firme—. Es normal que estas cosas pasen. La gente nos conoce, escuchan nuestras canciones en la radio, no es de extrañarse que deseen acercarse por un autógrafo y una fotografía.

—A mí me pidieron que les regalara mi piercing —bufó Tom desde su lugar—, así que disculpa si discrepo contigo respecto a lo que es y no es ‘normal’.

—Da igual, ya pasó —los desdeñó Bill—. Y volverá a pasar —sentenció a su modo—, piensen en mí cuando ocurra porque sé que ocurrirá.

Dedicándole cada quien una mirada de malestar, pese a ello, ni Tom, ni Georgie ni el propio Gustav se atrevieron a llevarle la contra.

Muy dentro en su fuero interno sabían que en verdad, aquello iba a correr colina abajo por su propio peso.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, volver a Loitsche dos semanas después se convirtió más en una fuente de alivio que de aburrimiento como solía ser antes.

De repente Gustav empezó a atesorar los pequeños detalles de la vida, todos girando alrededor de la privacidad y que no eran tan elaborados, como ir al sanitario y tener la certeza de no ser emboscado por alguna fan, o poder salir a la calle en relativa calma. Cierto era que no faltaba alguien en cada esquina que lo detuviera y le pidiera su autógrafo, pero en su mayoría lo dejaban en paz y podía ir con calma a donde le diera la gana mientras mantuviera su perfil bajo.

Georgie a su vez también apreció a su manera el corto fin de semana que iban a pesar en Loitsche y se recluyó en la casa materna, avisando a todo aquel que quisiera oírla, que por su parte, no iba a volver a asomar la nariz al exterior hasta que no fuera necesario.

Los únicos que no parecían contentos con ese pequeño descanso eran los gemelos, que la misma mañana del sábado aparecieron en la casa Schäfer arrastrando consigo a una poco convencida Georgie que vestía pijamas y llevaba el cabello con aspecto de nido de pájaros.

—No me mires así —fue lo primero que le dijo Georgie a Gustav cuando éste les abrió la puerta a las siete en punto de la mañana—, ellos me trajeron a la fuerza. Yo estaba durmiendo tan tranquila en mi cama hasta que este par de idiotas decidió que era buena idea molestar al prójimo, jo...

—La vida es demasiado bella como para pasarla en el quinto sueño, ¿no crees, Tom? —Entró Bill a la casa, haciendo caso omiso de las tres muecas burlonas que se dirigían hacia su persona. De su parte era una hipocresía total acusar a Georgie de quedarse en cama cuando era él quien más horas dormía cuando tenían la oportunidad y el tiempo libre.

—No me miren a mí, yo tampoco sé qué trama —se encogió Tom de hombros, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada y alineándolos con el resto—. Me despertó desde las cinco de la madrugada y desde entonces no ha parado. Pregúntenle ustedes, yo ya estoy harto.

—¿Bill? —Se dirigió Gustav al menor de los gemelos, arqueando una ceja cuando se topó con la sonrisa maliciosa que éste llevaba en labios.

—Vaaale, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero ustedes tres no tienen ni una pizca de diversión en la sangre, por lo que puedo ver…

Subiendo las escaleras a la habitación del baterista, no tardaron los cuatro en buscar un asiento y clavar los ojos en Bill a la espera de que hablara o callara de una maldita vez.

—Quiero recordarles —empezó Bill con toda teatralidad— que este año no celebramos mi cumpleaños, ni el de Tom y tampoco el de Gustav.

—Ya, pero estábamos dando conciertos y viajando por toda Alemania —le recordó su gemelo, recostado en la cama del baterista y abrazando una almohada mullida—. Fue una situación fuera de nuestro alcance.

—De cualquier modo David compró pastel y cenamos fuera —agregó Gustav—. Fiesta como tal pues no, pero decir que nada-…

—Shhh, quiero oír —los interrumpió Georgie, despierta del todo de una buena vez y atenta a la proposición que estaba segura, iba a salir de los labios de Bill en cualquier momento.

—Llámenme loco optimista, pero hemos estado trabajando los últimos meses como nunca antes y creo que es hora de pedir nuestras primeras vacaciones.

—Ohhh —corearon Gustav y Tom, uno con verdadero asombro y el otro con sarcasmo.

—¿Y crees de verdad que de buenas a primeras nos va a decir que sí? “Claro, claro, tomen estos boletos de avión y vayan a la playa” —remedó Georgie a su manager—. Estás orate, Bill.

—Ahí es donde entra en acción mi segunda parte del plan —bajó la voz el menor de los gemelos—. No sólo tenemos a nuestro favor el que _merecemos_ unas vacaciones, sino que además nos las hemos ganado a pulso. Schrei so laut du kannst se está vendiendo bien, no tenemos conciertos ni entrevistas en la cercanía y… —Hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo a todo—. Necesitamos tiempo y descanso para preparar el nuevo disco.

—¿Uh? Alto ahí —interrumpió Gustav—, ¿de cuál nuevo disco estás hablando?

Bill le dedicó un guiñó. —Precisamente de eso hablo.

—Un momento… —Alzó Georgie ambas manos para esclarecer bien de qué estaban discutiendo—. ¿Tu plan es tomarnos unas vacaciones para en realidad trabajar en un nuevo disco del que no sabíamos nada hasta hace treinta segundos?

—Ugh, Bill… —Gruñó Tom al borde de mesarse las rastas—. Tu plan apesta.

—¡Hey! —Defendió Bill su idea—. Piensen antes de criticar, ¡es un plan perfecto! Pasar tiempo en el estudio es maravilloso, y para llegar a ese punto necesitamos inspirarnos en las canciones, reunirnos hasta tarde en la noche para practicar, hablar del nuevo look…

—Mmm… —Se mordió Georgie el labio inferior—. Si lo pones así…

—Lo primero sería convencer a David que queremos una semana en la playa y-…

—¿Playa en noviembre, Bill? —Resopló Gustav—. Justo cuando al fin tu plan parecía tener algo de sentido y sales con semejante idiotez. ¡Ya es noviembre! ¿Dónde diablos crees que vas a encontrar una playa tropical en pleno invierno?

—Primero, aún es otoño y segundo —sonrió el menor de los gemelos—, existe un maravilloso lugar llamado… ¡España!

—¿España? —Corroboró Tom su destino—. ¿Cómo en ‘olé’, paella y flamenco?

—Precisamente, y España he dicho. A nuestro regreso le diremos a David que creemos oportuno sacar un nuevo disco ahora que ya tenemos un par de videos en televisión y entraremos al estudio a trabajar. Como ahora no tendremos las presiones de antes, podremos hacerlo con más calma. ¿Qué les parece mi idea? —Finalizó Bill, dándoles a todos tiempo para pensar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, fue Georgie la primera en hablar.

—Ok, no suena tan descabellado si lo pones así. Me gusta, pero… Tú te encargas de decirle a Dave.

—Lo mismo —afirmó Gustav—. Siempre quise ir a España a tomar el sol, así que si lo logras… Cuentas conmigo para el resto.

—¿Tomi? —Se dirigió Bill a su gemelo—. Faltas tú, ¿cuál es tu veredicto?

—Yo… Voy a donde quiera que vayas tú —finiquitó Tom sin más, y le cedió a Bill todo el poder de su decisión conjunta.

—Entonces déjenmelo a mí —sonrió el menor de los gemelos, y al resto no tuvo ni el menor atisbo de duda de que así iba a ser.

 

Tres semanas más tarde y a tiempo de atrapar la primera nevada seria dentro de Alemania, Gustav le hacía compañía a Georgie mientras ella alistaba su maleta; una camioneta que la disquera había dispuesto especialmente para ellos iba a pasar a recogerlos dentro de dos horas, llevarlos a la ciudad y dejarlos en el aeropuerto directo a lo que parecían ser unas vacaciones de ensueño en España.

En concreto: Majorca, o mejor conocida como el decimoséptimo estado de Alemania.

Bill no se había mostrado tan entusiasmado con su logro como habría de esperarse, pero David se había encargado de venderle muy bien la idea de una paradisiaca semana de ocho días y siete noches en las playas de Ibiza y el trato se había cerrado con relativa facilidad.

Por su parte, el resto de la banda no tenía quejas.

—No sé qué empacar, me llevan los mil diablos —resopló Georgie dejándose caer ante una pila de ropa aún sin organizar—. ¿Cómo esperan que sepa el clima de allá? Aquí cae nieve y tal vez en Majorca sea verano o yo qué sé. Esto es imposible.

—Bah. —Inclinándose sobre el bulto de prendas, Gustav eligió unas cuantas y las lanzó maleta adentro—. No te compliques. Empaca un poco de todo y lleva tu tarjeta de crédito. Ahora tienes dinero, ¿recuerdas? Ni David ni nadie dirá nada porque gastes unos cuantos cientos de euros en ropa.

Los ojos de Georgie centellearon. —Algo más como miles…

—¿Ves? Limítate a llevar lo indispensable: Ropa interior, calcetines, un par de jeans, un bikini de hilo dental y-… ¡Ouch! —Chilló cuando la bajista le clavó las uñas en el costado, no con saña, pero sí con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle doler.

—No seas idiota. Además —agregó tras una leve pausa—, no tengo ningún traje de baño. La última vez que llevé uno puesto tenía ocho años y no lo volví a usar. Dudo que me quede.

«No con ese par de…», pensó Gustav mientras se lamía los labios.

—Uhm, ¿y si compras uno cuando lleguemos a Majorca? Debe haber por lo menos un centro comercial como mínimo, no te preocupes.

—Mmm… —Se enfrascó Georgie en doblar la ropa que Gustav había metido antes en su maleta—. Pasa que… no estoy segura si me apetece ir a la playa y broncearme. ¿Qué sentido tiene regresar con quemaduras y pecas? Creo que sólo llevaré unos cuantos pantalones capri y sandalias. Será lo mejor.

En silencio, Gustav la observó, atento tanto a la tensión de sus labios como el peso que parecía llevar en los hombros. Ahí, donde nadie más vería algo, él lo comprendía todo.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ¿sabes?

La cabeza de Georgie se giró de golpe en su dirección. —¡No estoy avergonzada! ¡Sólo no quiero usar un bikini, es todo!

Gustav suspiró y cambió de enfoque. —Luces bien como sea, dudo que eso cambie mucho si te desprendes de un par de prendas de vestir.

—Ugh. —Apretando las manos mientras sujetaba una camiseta, Georgie carraspeó—. N-No es que me sienta avergonzada de mi cuerpo, es sólo que… no me sentiré cómoda si me paseo semidesnuda a la vista de cualquiera. Por eso elegí clases de bajo en lugar de natación.

—No tienes que comprar un bikini de dos piezas, existen otros modelos —dijo Gustav con voz neutra, consciente de que los nervios de Georgie estaban por estallar.

La bajista murmuró algo por lo bajo que Gustav no logró comprender.

—¿Uhm?

—No me gustan esos modelos. Erm. Olvídalo. —Volvió a la carga con su equipaje—. Es mejor así. Tampoco quiero a los gemelos burlándose. Ya sabes cómo son, Prefiero ahorrarme la molestia y sus pullas. Mejor déjalo, bota el tema de una vez.

A sabiendas de que si insistía la haría enojar, Gustav asintió y después cambió de tema, pero en ningún momento dejó de percibir por parte de Georgie una vibra de vulnerabilidad que poco encajaba con la personalidad desenvuelta de la bajista.

A ciencia cierta, Gustav no estaba del todo seguro cuál era la inseguridad que carcomía a Georgie desde adentro. La bajista no tenía inhibiciones de ningún tipo para ponerse los vestidos que David Jost encargaba para ella durante las entregas de noche a las que asistían, vestidos que a veces llevaban un amplio escote, eran cortos en sus piernas o enseñaban una buena porción de espalda, ¿por qué entonces esa repentina necesidad de ocultar su cuerpo?

—Georgie…

—¿Qué?

—¿Has subido de peso últimamente?

La bajista le dedicó su dedo medio en alto. —A donde sea que quieras llegar con eso, ¡jó-de-te!

—Tsk —masculló el baterista sin tomárselo a pecho—. Ya, mi error. Bajaré por un poco de agua, ¿quieres algo? ¿Un chocolate?

—Mmm, no. Gracias —dijo Georgie.

Decidido a darle un tiempo a solas para que se tranquilizara, Gustav bajó a la cocina y bebió no uno, sino dos vasos de agua. Miró la nieve caer en el patio y contó hasta cien antes de regresar a la habitación de la bajista. Para entonces, Georgie parecía de mejor humor que antes.

—Creo que es todo —resopló mientras cerraba el último broche de la maleta y la dejaba sobre la cama—. Es probable que compre algo de ropa así que se puede decir que viajo ligera.

Gustav tiró de la maleta y bufó. —Claro, si a esto llamas ‘ligero’.

—Vamos, que será la maleta más ligera después de ti. Espera a que veas la cantidad de gorras que Tom va a llevar.

—O los zapatos de Bill —bromeó Gustav, y los dos se soltaron riendo a expensas de la bien conocida vanidad de los gemelos.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió apenas en un parpadeo. Cuando menos lo habían pensado, la camioneta ya esperaba por ellos y Saki los ayudaba a recoger las maletas. Los gemelos ya aguardaban con su propio equipaje, y tras una breve parada en la casa Schäfer para que Gustav recogiera su única valija, enfilaron directo al aeropuerto del cual su vuelo despegaría.

La espera fue corta, el registro rápido, y la revisión de pasaportes un trámite tan sencillo que antes de tener verdadera consciencia de ello, ya estaban en sus asientos del avión y el capitán anunciaba que era necesario abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad y permanecer tranquilos hasta que alcanzaran la altura necesaria.

—Gus… ¡Gustav! —Siseó Georgie y buscó con su mano los dedos del baterista hasta estrujárselos—. Olvidé decirlo antes pero odio volar.

—Hey… —Se inclinó el baterista hacia ella—. Respira. Voltea hacia acá —guió su cabeza en dirección contraria a la ventanilla—. Ya has volado antes.

—Sí, pero sigue sin gustarme. Es horrible. El avión va a cobrar impulso en la pista y voy a sentir esa asquerosa sensación de un tirón en el estómago, ¡oh!, Gusti…

—¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió Tom desde el pasillo de adelante donde compartía lugar con su gemelo y con David—. ¿Georgie quiere vomitar?

—Está nerviosa, no es nada —mintió Gustav a medias—, yo me encargo.

—Gusti…

—Cuando la banda sea famosa en todo el mundo volaremos más y más lejos, tienes que acostumbrarte.

—No me estás ayudando en nada —tembló la voz de la bajista—. Diosss… Ya empieza…

Dentro de la cabina, el avión comenzó a moverse y las luces intermitentes del cinturón de seguridad y ‘no fumar’ permanecieron encendidas en un rojo brillante.

—Georgie…

—Estoy bien, sólo… —Para sorpresa de Gustav, dos gruesos lagrimones le rodaron a la bajista de la mejilla—. En verdad _odio_ volar.

—No, no, ven acá —apretó Gustav a Georgie contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el rostro de la bajista se escondiera en su cuello—. Yo odio verte sufrir. No llores.

—Está bien, se me va a pasar cuando agarremos altura. Es momentáneo-… ¡Oh! —Con los dientes castañeándole, Georgie estrujó a Gustav por el cuello—. Mierda…

Apartándole el cabello del rostro, Gustav la besó en los labios y mantuvo el contacto por largos segundos.

—No llores —le ordenó—. Mírame a los ojos y no llores.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, la bajista asintió. —Bésame otra vez —musitó—, Gusti…

Recorriendo el camino de sus lágrimas por las mejillas, Gustav así lo hizo, presionando por último su boca contra la de Georgie y compartiendo un beso lánguido y sin atisbo de fogosidad, sólo calma y deseo que se equiparaba al oleaje del mar después de una tormenta.

—Joder —escuchó Gustav desde el asiento delantero y por voz de Bill; al parecer, Georgie no era la única que le tenía temor a volar.

—Uh-uh —se apartó Georgie una vez que el avión recobró su posición horizontal y la voz del capitán les anunció que ya era posible desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, mucho —admitió por lo bajo.

—¡Ugh, Bill! —Volvió a llegarles la voz de Tom desde los asientos delanteros, segundos después seguida por el inconfundible ruido del vómito—. ¡Ach, qué asco!

—Creo que Bill lo pasó peor que tú, ¿uh? —Dijo Gustav, limpiando la leve humedad que todavía le quedaba a Georgie adherida en las pestañas—. Ahora trata de pensar en otra cosa. Cuando menos lo pienses ya estaremos otra vez en tierra y disfrutando de las paradisiacas playas que ofrece Majorca.

Sonriendo y viéndolo con adoración, Georgie asintió. —Sí.

Ella, a Dios sabe cuántos miles de pies de altura, ya estaba en el paraíso.

No podía pedir más.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
